Heated Desires
by ImmaWolfGirl
Summary: She has one heck of an imagination but what if she could have it all then just what's in her head? The strong desire to have her best friend all to herself. Not knowing why but knowing it just felt right. Where will her mind take her this time? Rated M for mild language and a partial LEMON! - Team Jacob -


**Heated Desires**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any circumstances own or take credit for the characters and plots you recognize from the original Twilight Saga. That right goes to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer. My ideas are the ones that should've gone in Stephenie's world. Bella should've ended up with Jacob, Edward should've never exsisted like the 107-year-old he is, and Jacob would've never imprinted on Renesmee. End of story. This is their story.

* * *

_Dear Jacob,_

_ Everyday it's getting harder for me to keep under control, but I don't think you realize how undeniably irresistable you are to me. When I look at you, my mind fogs over and naughty images appear. Trust me, I wanna stop them so we can just talk and laugh without me feeling the strong urge to tear your clothes off your body and jump your sweet bones right then and there in your garage, on top of the Rabbit. It's quite annoying really._

_Your smell is the first thing that greets me with your presance; the warm scent of honey and saltwater. Your 100-Watt-Panty-Soaking smile. I've always wondered how a man could have so much white teeth all the time. The well-defined abs. Then, lastly, the way your face scrunches up into concentration and when your working on the Rabbit; your tongue is almost always captured between your teeth. So sexy._

_See? Annoying! As much as I try to get you out of my head in that way...I can't. I wanna feel your strong hands stroke me in just the right places; smothering the flames that ache for you the most. Your soft, flat tongue tracing patterns and probing the hot flesh of my-_

Tap! Tap! Tap!

The soft noise caused Bella to jump in her seat. Fumbling with loose pieces of paper, she started cramming them into her notebook and throwing it into her desk.

"Bella." It was the same familiar voice that has been plaguing Bella's fantasies for so long.

"Bella!" He spoke a little louder but still keeping it under a whisper.

Nobody was home, just Bella. Charlie had taken Officer O'Reily's midnight patrol. Leaving Bella to ponder her own thoughts. Which was, indeed, a dangerous road to travel.

There came a loud thump from the window and, as Bella turned to stare at her intruder, expecting a half-naked werewolf. Instead, she found a half-naked werewolf struggling to get his other foot through the window, tumbling face first into the floor.

"I am okay," he mumbled into the carpet before pushing himself up. "I was just giving the floor a welcoming hug."

Bella laughed softly.

"Jake, that was lame. Even my great-grandmother would say that was the lamest joke."

Jacob put his hand over his chest and acted as though Bella's words struck home. Really, he just loved the way she responded to his stupid jokes.

"Oh, honey, you know you loved it. That's one of my best qualities."

"Oh, yeah. And, your charming good-looks have me positively swooning. Watch out, ladies."

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as he threw her that 100-Watt smile.

Oh, dear God, why? I had gone at least five minutes without sex on the brain, and what does he do? I'll tell you what; he has to look so fucking desireable!

"Uhm, Bella? Did you hear me?" Jacob was starting to get worried as he watched Bella's face fall into a smitten smirk and sigh contently.

"Bella," Jacob whispered lightly. Not at all in a hurry to see Bella's face come back from some distant place in her head. In fact, Jacob found it sexy and so did his friend downstairs. Fully at attention from this point.

_Thank God for baggy shorts,_ he thought to himself. If Bella was to find out he had this dying urge to sheath his errection into her slick juices, he'd probably die of embarrasment-unless the blue balls beat him to it. Then, in that case, it would be a sweet victory.

Gathering every last coherent thought, he took a step forward and rested his hands gently on Bella's shoulders.

"Bella," Jacob about nearly breathed out, biting back the strong urge to lean down and kiss those soft delicate strips of flesh beneath her nose-slightly parted and begging to be touched by his lips.

What happened next was far beyond what either one expected.

She moaned his name. It was faint, but nothing could escape Jacob's werewolf senses.

He instantly jumped back out of sheer instinct, catching his breath in the process. His cock gaining a very nasty throb.

Bella, on the other hand, had been absent from reality; off in her own little fantasies about Jacob dominating poor Bella's body. Pushing her roughly against the wall and brushing strands of her hair away from her neck as he lightly nipped at it, causing Bella to moan in pleassure. His name leaving her lips and in the next second Jacob's face vanished.

Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the surroundings of her bedroom and _Holy shit!_ she thought. Reality. Jacob Black was standing in front of her. Several feet, but there nonetheless, staring at her with wide eyes.

Bella's mind instantly froze as she tried to come up with a good enough excuse to give him for her actions but came back with nothing.

"I...I..." _Fuck it,_ she thought. There was nothing she could say that would make any of this sound harmless.

Without warning, Bella turned on her heel and dashed for the door. Struggling in the process to get the door open. Her cheeks starting to grow hotter as each second dragged on painfully.

Finally, her small hand grasped the doorknob and she yanked it open. Rushing to the closest room to hiding, the bathroom and shutting herself in.

Jacob who was still recovering on what felt like a kick to the groin.

The sudden thought of Bella screaming and moaning his name just like she had done as he pounded his cock into her hot tightness.

Shaking his head clear from this pathway again, he adjusts himself nonchalantly before turning around to sit on the bed. Waiting for Bella to grab her bearings and face him again.

He spots a thin piece of paper underneath Bella's desk with what looked like Bella's handwriting scratched on its surface.

Bending down, he picks the paper up, about to place it neatly on the desk for Bella until the first sentence catches his eye. As much as he knows, he shouldn't read it. That it would invade Bella's privacy, but he couldn't stop himself from reading the letter's contents:

"_Everyday it's getting harder for me to keep under control, but I don't think you realize how undeniably irresistable you are to me._"

Jacob couldn't believe his eyes; Bella's got a naughty side he didn't even know about and it was for nobody else but him and him alone. He's dreamed about it, and even imagined it on several occasions, but never knew it existed.

As he read each sentence, he felt his errection grow unbearably harder, if it was even possible. It was to the point where it was painfully rubbing lightly against the inside of his shorts. Any harder and he'd be able to rip through them.

Meanwhile, Bella was sitting huddled up against the bathroom door. Her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and face burried in her lap.

_How could you be so stupid, Swan? I mean, what was going through your head?_

_Well, that was obvious, but why? Why couldn't it have waited til Jacob left?_

Bella groaned in frustration.

She decided to push it off to the side. She was in there now and he was still in her bedroom. For all he knew, she went into the bathroom to collect her thoughts, too embarrased to face him just yet. Giving her a chance to continue where she last left off at in the privacy of her own bathroom. She'd have to make it quick, though.

The warm pooling between her legs formed at the mere thought of Jacob on the other side of this wall, possibly jerking off invaded her mind. Shorts down to his ankles as he gripped and tugged at his member before ejaculating all over her sheets. _Oh, God!_ Bella's mind had drifted back to its familiar place.

Absent-mindedly, she got up off the floor and walked over to the sink. She hastily yanked her jeans off and threw them off to the side. Then, discarded her panties.

As she stood in front of the sink and the single mirror hanging above with nothing but a tight baby blue blouse, her mind was now imagining Jacob hoisting herself off the ground with his warm strong hands, whispering in her ear what he was gonna do to her and it just made her that much more aroused. Him then slamming his massive errection into her.

She couldn't stand it anymore; the wetness was now dripping down her bare leg and she needed to find some kind of release before her mind exploded. Without any further questions she pushed two fingers inside herself, feeling the impact of all the pent up tension. It wasn't the exact fingers she wanted to relieve her but it would definitely have to do.

Jacob was now standing up; pacing back and forth. Trying to think about anything but Bella's sweet ass and perky breasts. He was slowly losing this war and decided the only way he was going to get rid of all this built up amo was to yank it. Doing so in Bella's room seemed inappropriate, but he knew phasing into his wolf form and running back to his house was out of the question. The pack would never let him live it down.

Reaching toward the button of his shorts he heard a moan, much louder then the one earlier come from the other room. He walked over to the wall leading to the bathroom next door and pressed his ear against the hallow surface.

"Oh God, Jacob. Just like that, baby." The sound of Bella's voice echoed through the thin walls, even though Jacob could hear that voice clear across the street and didn't need to listen through the walls. The fact of hearing it closer made him feel like he was in the other room with her.

Flashes of Jacob gently laying Bella's naked body on the bed and raising her legs just above her head. The moon casting a soft glow throughout the room was now plaguing Bella's fantasies:

Jacob begins to gently stroke the outside of Bella's entrance with the tip of his member, making it slick before he glides it barely inside. The warmth drives him insane with need and he slams himself deep inside her sweetness without meaning to.

Bella's eyes are tightly shut as she continues to pump her hot spot. The only noise in the room being her heavy breathing and the faint sound of her fingers entering in and out of herself.

There came a warm curtain that surrounded Bella's whole body and a rough hand started making its way down Bella's arm.

Her eyes instantly flew open and, catching his reflection in the mirror, stood Jacob. Jacob Fucking Black. He was lightly pressed up against her back with what she could tell was lust in his eyes.

Jacob caught her stare and his face fell into a sexy smirk.

_Oh, shit!_

Without realizing it she had began thrusting again. The wetness lightly seeping between her fingers.

"Your so beautiful, Bella." Jacob spoke in a ragged voice. Clearly out of breath at this point.

He moved his hand lower and gently pulled her fingers away. Keeping her wrist securely in one hand, he spun her around to face him with the other.

Lifting her hand that had once been buried into her sweet juices up to his mouth, he slowly licked the tip of her finger down, sparking her nerves like crazy. Finally, he just took each finger into his mouth, enjoying the taste that was Bella.

"You taste sweet, like my favorite apple pie." He softly chuckled.

She could feel his warm breath now fanning across her face as he leaned down and captured her lips into a tender kiss. The contact made Bella's knees buckle beneath her.

Grabbing his face she pulled him down to her level after he broke away from the kiss, she captured his lower lip between her teeth and gave it a light tug. She knew she wasn't playing fair, but neither was he.

He groaned with pleassure and forcefully pulled her body against himself, shoving his knee between her legs and applying preassure to her groin. Making her feel exactly what he felt, what she did to him everyday.

What they both didn't realize was they have had this heated desire for each other for far too long, that over the months it has only been building up until now; where they both were drowning and their only supply of air was each other. Yanking and pulling each other under into a sweet, sweet bliss.

Dipping his tongue into her mouth, he started wrestling with hers. Not letting her get any control because for God's sake he was a man and _had_ to be in charge. At least this time anyway.

Bella thrusted her hips forward.

_Jesus Christ!_ Jacob thought to himself. _She's gonna be the death of me, I swear._

Reaching down, he snaked his arms around Bella's waist, cupping her bare ass tightly in his hands, he yanked her up off the floor. Setting her on the edge of the counter.

"Bella you have always been the most amazing girl I know and I'd never change you. I love you for who you are and not for what you could be," Jacob breathed out and closed his eyes. He knew he had to tell her the truth, especially if they were gonna cross this kind of boundary with each other. It definitely wasn't friendship level anymore.

Bella leaned forward and lightly placed a hand on Jacob's cheek.

"I have always loved you Jacob Black. Your my sun and my stars." Jacob opened his eyes and glad he did, he saw the beautiful smile he had grown to love gleam on her face.

"As do I. My Bella, my love."

The words left Jacob's lips like it was second nature, like loving Bella unconditionally was something he had done for his whole life and it was. Bella couldn't help but to grab the hem of Jacob's shorts and pull him into a longing kiss. A kiss of pure love and pure _need_.

Teasingly, she dipped her tongue into his mouth. Growing to love the sounds he made for her.

Without warning or hesitation, Jacob slammed two warm fingers into her pulsating groin, causing Bella's vision to go all blurry and for her head to nearly fall back into the wall.

"Do you like that, my love? Do you like when my fingers stroke you in all the right places?" Jacob whispered, unable to bring his voice any higher. The need to bury himself deep inside her was reaching its peak, but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to please her first and that's what he was gonna do, even if it killed him.

Bella had realized Jacob was repeating the exact thoughts that had been running through her head for the longest time now and it just turned her on that much more. Her knowing that he knew how to send her over the edge.

Grasping onto his shoulders, her face scrunched up into sweet extacy and she nodded her head rather quickly, not wanting to speak but feel what his fingers was doing to her.

"That's right Bella." Her inner walls were beginning to clamp down on him and he could feel her about to fall over the edge. "Cum for me, baby."

Throwing her head back she dug the deepest moan from the back of her throat and was nearly screaming Jacob's name, along with a few profanity.

"Uh...JACOB!" She could feel it coming and for crying out loud it didn't feel fast enough for her liking! "God...Don't stop...Faster...FASTER!"

_Your wish is my command, Miss Swan._

He began picking up the pace and at this point started pumping his fingers back and forth. Feeling Bella's fluids coating his fingers more and more and that feeling alone made his groin pulse long and hard.

He could sense his own release coming.

Taking his thumb, he knew what just might give Bella that final push, he added pressure to the little bundles of nerves that held Bella and pretty much all of her sanity. Slowly rubbing it in a circular motion.

Not expecting the sudden contact, she began to shudder and not long after followed her release. Her sweet, sweet release.

Bella had came to the conclusion that if she was to die right now, at least she would die with a smile on her face and knowing what it felt like to be pleasured by a man that loved her with his whole exsistance.

As the room began to stop spinning, they both opened their eyes and seeing nothing more then two people who were madly and deeply in love with each other have been pleased in every way possible.

"I'm sorry." Bella was the first to break the silence and it was definitely something Jacob would have never guessed.

"For what?"

"Well...You got to please me, but..." The familiar pink tinting that always formed around Bella's cheeks when she was embarrassed made it's second appearance today. "I didn't get to please you."

She was now looking down, fidgeting absentmindedly with her fingers. Not sure why she would be embarrassed by this at this point, but she was.

Jacob gave a small laugh.

Her head instantly shot up and she gave him a dirty look. Bella couldn't see why in God's name that was funny. I mean she was only stating a fact, and not only that but felt bad that she was being greedy.

Reassuringly, he cupped Bella's face in his hands and tried to smooth the wrinkles between her eyebrows. It was so cute how Bella cared about other's feelings before her own, but damn was she far off this time.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have pleased me. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say my name and not just say it but say it with so much passion like you have." He traced his thumb across her lower lip. "And the way I can turn you on...Damn. So trust me, you have no worries there."

Turning her head slightly, she gave him a small kiss on the palm of his hand and returned a heartwarming smile that touched her eyes.

"I love you so much."

He leaned in, quickly closing the open gap between them and kissed her long and hard. Pouring his whole heart into that kiss. She would never go a day without him telling her he loved her or showing her how much.

What he knew now more then anything was he won the girl of his dreams and there was no way he was gonna lose her.

"You know Bella," He added as soon as they broke apart from the kiss. "I still never fulfilled your other fantasy."

"And what might that be?"

He raised his eyebrows into a mischievious grin and lightly captured his tongue between his teeth.

Of course, only Bella knew what that meant and once again he had turned her into a raging hormonal mess.

Nothing will ever change her wanting to tear every article of clothing off his body and him wanting to have her at his will. Their love will always remain strong, but their desires will always remain heated and raw.

* * *

_Surprised?! Me too, it has been like forever since I posted anything on here but here I am, still alive and writing those amazing Bella and Jacob stories you all love so much. This story was originated from me being bored one day and deciding to write a very sexy lemon with our favorite couple. If your migrating over from _Phases Of The Moon_, just so your aware, I haven't given up on it. My plans are still to finish it and write a Sequel. So just be patient with me and I'll have you a Chapter up as soon as I can. For now, hope you enjoy this sexy one shot._

_Thanks,_  
_ImmaWolfGirl_


End file.
